PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is an integral component of this Program Project Grant of this Integrated Pre- Clinical/Clinical Program (IPCP). The Core will have primary responsibility for all financial and scientific oversight management of all projects and cores. The Administrative Core will act as an extension of the Department of Neuroscience Administrative Office to maintain all accounting records. The Administrative Core will facilitate communication between projects and cores, data sharing and publication, subcontract agreements, inter-institutional consortium and intellectual property and technology transfer agreements. In addition to its financial and scientific responsibilities, the core will also have various administrative responsibilities. The administrative coordinator, at Temple University, will work closely with Dr. Rappaport as well as Dr. Douglas' administrative assistant to carry out scheduling the monthly Executive Committee meetings, Internal Advisory Committee Meetings (every six months), Steering Committee (annually). Scientific Advisor Panel (external, annually), and IPCP meeting (annually) including SAP membership as well as NIMH Program Directors to review progress, and make necessary adjustments in consultation and concordance with NIMH Program. There will be close and frequent contact between Dr. Rappaport and Dr. Douglas, as well as the administrative coordinator to this Core and Dr. Steven D. Douglas' assistant, at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, a Research Institute. These interactions will serve to facilitate and coordinate the activities of the Program Project's Temple and CHOP components of this IPCP's Projects and Cores. In addition, this Core will interact with the NIMH funded P30s at Temple and CHOP/PENN, whose directors are members of the Internal Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core will be responsible for making all necessary meeting and travel arrangements and hotel accommodations for committee members for core participants of the Executive Committee, Internal Advisory Committee, Steering Committee, Scientific Advisory Panel, and IPCP Committee Meetings. The Core will prepare all financial, scientific, and meeting minutes and reports, as well as maintain records of all correspondence, etc. The Core will prepare the annual non-competing continuation progress reports. The Administrative Core will also maintain records on all institutional protocols regarding the use of human subjects, vertebrate animals, biological materials, technology transfer and patent usage, etc. The Administrative Core will closely collaborate with the Project and Core Leaders on a regular basis to facilitate communication and collaboration, as well as the receipt and exchange of all biological specimens utilized within the individual laboratories.